Tears
by Live4YJ
Summary: When Artemis's family background was exposed to her school, she started cutting to control her building emotions. But how long can she hide the scars? How much longer can she hide the only drugs available that can rid her tears and sorrow? Rated T for self-harm, sexual implications and language use. This is a rewrite of a fic that I wrote some time ago.
1. Chapter 1: Exposure

****A/N: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GUYS?! Ok, so I reread Tears and long story short, I was disgusted. Now, here's a slightly better version and I am just gonna end the author's note now. (It's called 'Sugar rush' people)****

 **Tears, Rewrite**

 **Chap 1, Exposure**

Artemis walked through the school gates, expecting to hear the garbled whispers and muffled laughter that came from people when she walked down the hall, however what happened regularly was replaced by cold stares from the students of Gotham Academy. Being the tough, shatterproof girl she was, Artemis shrugged it off and continued to walk down the hall nonchalantly. She walked towards her locker to retrieve her books and stationary **_**(A/N: I don't know about you, but I keep my stuff at school)**_** **.** Turning to the right, she was about to walk off towards her class when a shout was heard.

"Hey Crock! You're the assassin's kid, right?"

Artemis' eyes widened as she slowly turned around to face the source of the yell. Her eyes fell upon the redheaded, 13 year old, Barbara. Also known as the commissioner's daughter. A triumphant smirk was plastered on the girl's features, azure eyes piercing into her dull, gray ones.

"N-no," Artemis stammered in horror, stepping backwards slowly.

Barbara raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she challenged "because I remember my dad's file stating that you are Artemis Crock. Daughter of Lawrence Crock, aka Sportsmaster."

"It's a lie!" Artemis shouted at Barbara "It is all a goddamn lie!"

Barbara just shook her head and fumbled with her phone until she pulled up the file of Sportsmaster.

"Are you still sure it's a lie?" she challenged.

Artemis' lips quivered, an involuntary whimper escaping her mouth. Realizing her sudden act of weakness and looking at the surrounding people casting her menacing looks, Artemis ran. She ran without looking, not caring where she went, until she stopped by the washroom. Artemis sighed as she pushed the door open and walked in.

 **(Skip)**

Barbara felt pride overwhelm her. Students around her congratulated her and gave her friendly pats on the back. She grinned. The redhead looked around to see Dick, wanting him to stop giving Artemis all his attention. However, when she caught his gaze, he looked the opposite of what she expected. A look of dismay was evident on his face. Disappointment and sorrow was reflected from his eyes. She looked over to also see Bette glaring sternly at her. Barbara felt a mixture of confusion and rage.

S _he exposed Artemis' secret to keep everyone safe! Especially Dick! But they don't appreciate it!_

For now, all she was able to do was cast glances towards her best friend while allowing the surrounding students to congratulate her for exposing Artemis' secret.

 _(Skip)_

Artemis was hyperventilating.

 _The entire school knew her secret and it was only a matter of time until she was kicked out of the school because of raging parents!_

Artemis looked around.

 _How would the teachers feel? Parents?_ _What will they do after her_ _family ties_ _w_ _ere_ _uncovered?_

Artemis trembled at the thought.

 _Her mother's utter disappointment when she hears her daughter was kicked out of school._

She needed help, a lot of help. But help was something that Artemis never had. She grew up with a dad that couldn't care less about her, that used her as a tool for his criminal work. A mother that spent 6 years in prison, missing out on half of her daughter's life. A sister that just ran away, abandoning family.

Artemis couldn't bear the pain and sorrow that was eating her inside out. She reached into her bag for her phone, ready to call her mom to get her out of school. When she finally felt the rough texture of the low-class Nokia, she grabbed it and took it out. What she didn't expect was another object dropping out of her bag when she pulled her outdated phone out. Artemis put down her phone to glance at the object. It was a pair of scissors. Suddenly, a thought popped into the blonde's head: __when depressed or helpless, she heard that some people cut themselves__ _._ She knew that the entire idea was stupid, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide it for a long time, __but would it hurt to just try once?__

Artemis picked the scissors up and pressed it's sharp, honed edge onto her arm. It was that instant when she viciously moved it across her skin, diving into the flesh and drawing out crimson blood. The once indestructible girl raised her arm to examine the cut. She had cut deeper than she had expected, blood was pouring out profusely as she reached into her bag for some alcohol wipes and a gauze **_**(A/N: she is part of a team of superheroes, so it should be necessary for her to have these things)**_** **.** After cleaning her wound, she looked back at that… strange feeling. What was that bittersweet sensation that was flowing through her veins? Why did she feel such… happiness? Suddenly, Artemis didn't feel like crying anymore. Instead, she felt a heavy weight being lifted off of her back. She didn't know what it was but it felt amazing.

Artemis smiled as she exited the cubical. Pushing the bathroom door open, and exited. Just then, the bell rang. Artemis walked towards the classroom, feeling happiness and glee. She felt like it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

 ** _ **A/N: And it's 2:47 a.m. here now, so lemme just post this…**_**

 ** _ **~Liv4YJ**_**


	2. Chapter 2: Increasing Scars

**A/N Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote something for you. You're welcome. However, before I end this author's note, I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and favourited. It means A LOT to me. :)**

 **IMPORTANT: In this, Robin will be 'Robin' when he is in full costume or in the cave and 'Dick' when he is in civvies.**

Tears Chapter 2

"Dick, we _need_ to talk," Barbara growled as she approached the ward of Bruce Wayne.

What she didn't expect was for him to snap at her. _**Snap**_. The two freshmen shared a strong, bond between each other that could not be broken, or so she thought.

"What is it?" Dick said brusquely, obviously pissed off.

"What the hell was with you back there?!" Barbara cried "I revealed Artemis' family ties for your fucking safety! And now you are ignoring me? What the hell?!"

Barbara watched helplessly as Dick's face twisted into a scowl, his ice blue eyes projecting anger and disappointment.

"You _don't_ _know_ Artemis," Dick snarled "She is _not_ her father. Besides, I am pretty sure that you revealed the secret for your selfish needs. Barbara," his voice softened a little, "you're jealous."

The words stabbed her like a javelin to her heart. As Barbara watched Dick walk towards Artemis, who was opening her locker, a sharp pang of envy and worry struck her.

"I will protect Dick, whatever the cost, no matter what I have to do, he _will_ remain unscathed," she whispered as she padded away.

(Skip)

"Hey, Arty!" Dick said somewhat enthusiastically.

Artemis' eyes widened as she turned and sprinted away. Leaving a very pissed boy behind. _Dammit Barbara!_

(Skip)

Once a cutter, _always_ a cutter. After Artemis made that first cut, it was to no surprise that she continued mutilating her body. It was like some kind of drug, but cheaper. Like painkillers to her emotions. She loved the waves of ecstasy that flowed through her veins when every scar was carved into her skin. She drew pictures upon pictures with the blade she removed from a sharpener, creating a masterpiece bathed in crimson, leaving a bloodied monster that was overtaken by self-loathing and pain.

She finally stopped carving onto of her body when the bell rang, marking the end of the week.

Artemis covered her arm with gauze and proceeded to walk out. She was glad that the team was given a break for 'bonding time' which lasted for about 2 days as she was able to wear a long sleeved shirt out of mission. She didn't want too many questions regarding the gauze wrapped around her arm as she still felt distant towards the team.

(Skip)

 **Recognized, Artemis, B07**

Artemis walked into the cave nonchalantly, passing Wally, whose head was inside the fridge, _again_. However, instead of teasing the speedster with a witty remark, she just walked straight past him, ignoring M'gann's questioning gaze.

Artemis arrived to her room and immediately threw her bag down to the floor and collapsed onto her bed. The stress has been eating her out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to let out all of the stress bottled up inside of her. However, she didn't want the team to hear her. They would pity her and think that she was weak.

Artemis sighed and got off her bed. She walked towards her bag and frantically looked for her blade. When she finally touched the cool, smooth surface of it, she pulled it out and gave herself two good slashes on her thigh.

Artemis inhaled as euphoria pierced through her body, allowing all her emotions out, leaving her devoid of pain and stress.

 **A/N I know this is short and I am probably going to rewrite it, but it _is_ something!**


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus. Why? School.


	4. The Hiatus is Over!

The hiatus is over. I'm gonna start writing again soon for Chinese New Year break. For now, you're just gonna have to wait though.

BTW, there is no pairing in this. It's just angst. I wanted to implement Snaibsel, but then... Not many people like that pairing, soooo...


End file.
